sea_coast_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enya Loyce
Appearance Even though she was born as a monster like baby the time as she turned into a salt born made her a beautiful sculpted by the gods of the sea and storms, gives her a long rose gold like hair with the spike pink on the tip, her air curl out words making her hair look like a garb or a really short cape. Her face was as slightly toned due to the long exposure to the sunlight but that only made her look more attractive even dwarfing the mermaids in beauty. Her body is fairly well built but no matter how much she works her body will never look like it’s filled with muscles, only some outlines can be seen. Her waist looked as if she had been wearing a corset but it is all natural. Her breasts are fairly large and soft, like those who worked in the taverns near on the ports for a man to have a little release with them. Her legs are fairly long allowing her to sprint at rapid speeds but not slinky that she will easily slip or lose her balance. Overall she is a true beauty and a beacon of hope for those who saw her in, the midst of a storm. Personality Being raised by a fairly wealthy crew of a very large cruiser that has never been successfully raided she received great abduction both on academic and the need to live by the sea. Being very lovey most of the time and helping other ships that are in need of help from crude raiders. A great person and a greater leader for those who fell under her command. Nothing really stands out of her for being bad except for her short temper and very big stomach. Other than that she is a fairly cheerful and humble soul most of the time unless it comes down to battle. Backstory Being born of a monster looking child her parents abandoned her on the lowest deck on a cruiser and leave her to die in that dark cold place until she is found by a ferrymen crew member of the ship which is named Arora’s pride. A ship with a record of being never been successfully raided in her 150 years of sailing, and more than a dozen fleet defeated under her belt. The crew was fairly wealthy and took her in as if she was their own. The owner of the ship Arora Loyce took her as her own and raised her up with her crew of 300 people each teaching her what they can on the works of a ship, from cannon inspection to repairs and down to mathematics from the ships bookkeeper, literature, and leadership by her stepmother. The gods also took pity on her and gave her amazing talents and skills. Once she was 15 she left the crew as the ship she was living on was deemed too old to sail and made into a permanent high-class hotel in a port near a grand city. She still visits time to time but for the most part, she searched in the military and got out of it when she is 20. Resources Having 3 carts of spices and tea for trade, the spices are pepper, dried chili, and other spices of great value. She also carried a large bag of water and a pinch of salt to pray every now and then Equipment She carried an olden sword that she once found while she was diving, with almost the same shape of a straight sword but much larger with the engravings of the word Parado, a blade known to the few who survived it, once used in the old war. This blade struck fear in the enemies it slew and the man who weld it, the blade not forged but found in ruins of an underwater temple bind by blacked chains. After the battle, the blade and the man who used it was banished and never to be heard again by the fear of the others fearing its power and the man who used it. Recently resurfaced, wielded by Enya weakened but still has a part of its power remained in the blade. She used it with great effectiveness, doing what it did ventures before it came to her hand. Skills She wields her 2.5 m long Perado with great skill and effectiveness form the many combat classes she received from different crew mates of Aurora’s pride, having outstanding skill with the great side class weaponry due to her abnormal build, swinging it as if it was weightless, she is also very good with guns being an incredible sharpshooter, she also designed guns and other machinery to help her in her battles. Pirate Curse/Feat Wind of the Father, the winds will always be in aid when she sails on the high seas, giving her a huge speed advantage against other ships. Slats of Life, other than her abnormal strength any cuts on her body will bleed out salt, this salt can be used to cure none fatal wounds and none life-threatening disease. Category:Buccaneer Category:OC Category:All Characters